


Seat 54B

by loves_sorrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Hinata Shouyou, Awkwardness on a plane, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kageyama is Thirsty, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_sorrow/pseuds/loves_sorrow
Summary: Good things never happen when you're stuck next to a handsome stranger on a long flight. Or do they?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Hinata Shouyou hated, it was sitting in the middle seat on a long plane ride. He didn’t have much of a choice, there were only a few seats left by the time he booked his ticket (damn his procrastination) and he had to get to San Francisco. There was no way he was going to miss the wedding, even if it meant a 9-hour flight crammed between two strangers.

He’d been surprised when Ryu and Kiyoko had gotten engaged, let alone moved to California. Hinata had gotten to know them well at his marketing job at Karasuno Digital and became quite close with them. Ryu and Kiyoko had been working there already and had helped him get settled at the company along with a few others and somehow Ryu actually won her over after years of trying. Then, the company opened a branch in San Francisco. With the engagement, it shouldn’t have been surprising that his friends had taken the opportunity to start the next chapter of their life in a new city. While Hinata had hoped Ryu and Kiyoko would stay nearby, he still had friends like Yachi, Suga, and Asahi around the office. And they were all going to kill him if he didn’t make the wedding. 

The boarding call for his group echoed through the speakers and Hinata quickly gathered his things before trudging toward the gate. The flight attendants welcomed him with bright smiles and energy as if they were about to have a pleasant dinner, not cram themselves into a flying metal can for hours on end. Hinata sighed and crossed his fingers; he’d be toward the back, so hopefully, there would still be room for his suitcase. 

There was only one small little opening in the overhead bins, which Hinata shoved his bag into, squishing another bag slightly and earning him a scowl from a man sitting in the aisle. He checked his boarding pass again. Row 54. The row where the scowling man was sitting. Of course. 

“Um. Excuse me, I’m in the middle seat.”

The scowl deepened as the man raised himself from his seat and stepped into the aisle. 

“Thanks,” Hinata mumbled as he shuffled to his seat and shoved his backpack under the seat in front of him. 

The rest of the boarding seemed to go smoothly, and soon they were hurtling down the runway and lifting into the air. No getting out now. Hinata sat with his hands in his lap and legs pressed together, trying to take up as little space as possible. There was a woman in the window seat to his left who was already leaning against the wall of the plane, headphones in and eyes closed. The man to his right was staring ahead of him, still looking displeased. _Jeez, he could at least act kind of happy to have an aisle seat._ As if he heard the thought, the man turned to glare at Hinata with piercing blue eyes. Hinata jerked his gaze away and stared down at his hands. Those eyes were intense. But the man was attractive, dark hair cut so little bits of fringe hung in his face and a strong jaw. _Well, he’d be more attractive if he didn’t look like he was about to kill someone._

Hinata pulled out his phone and earbuds. _5:45,_ the phone read. He knew he should get some work done, but the chances of productivity were slim to none, so he settled on trying to sleep instead. 

Turning on his music, Hinata leaned his head back in his seat and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before he slipped into a light sleep, letting the vibration of the plane drown out any other thoughts.

_“Hinata Shouyou, your flight is departing. Hinata Shouyou, your friends will never forgive you.” The loudspeaker voice sounded menacing and cold._

_Hinata was running through the airport at full speed to make his flight but the world around him wasn’t moving. He was running in place and the flight would leave without him. Fear washed over him and he screamed for the plane to wait._

_“No! I’m almost there! No!”_

Hinata woke sweating and sore. He opened his eyes and was confused to find his face nestled into something soft and warm with one of his hands gripping the fabric of someone else’s sleeve.

_Oh no._

He looked up and found the blue-eyed man staring down at him.

“You’re awake. You can let go now.” The man’s face was unreadable.

Hinata felt the blood rush to his face in a heated blush and pulled away from the man in horror. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to lean on you.”

“Maybe you should get help if you’re having nightmares and crying in your sleep like that.”

 _Crying? Oh god._ He knew he tended to move around in his sleep but crying on a plane? That’s embarrassing. Turning around in his seat, he could see that the bathroom was occupied and someone was already waiting in line; he’d have to wait at least a few minutes to get up and away from his humiliation.

By the time the bathroom opened up, the man on his right was already starting to doze off. Not wanting to wake him, Hinata stood slowly and swung one of his legs into the aisle. As he did so, the plane jerked, causing him to fall forward into the man’s lap, one arm out to catch himself on the armrest but the other on the man’s chest. Needless to say, the shaking of the plane and the presence of an awkward stranger woke the man who stared at the redhead with wide eyes. He opened his mouth as if to ask what was going on but the plane shifted again, this time with enough force to send Hinata fully crashing into the body in front of him.

He found his cheek pressed against the seat and the hand that was previously on the man’s chest was… _Oh shit_. 

“I hope you’re not usually this forward.” A deep voice rumbled near his ear.

Hinata scrambled backward, colliding with the seatback behind him before tumbling into the aisle and rushing into the bathroom. He locked the door and leaned against the door. _That did not just happen. I did not just grope a stranger on a plane._ The scene kept replaying in his mind. Falling, catching himself, falling again, his hand slipping down, that voice. He could’ve sworn that voice sounded _amused_. But this was no time to dwell on his awkwardness, he had to compose himself. 

He shuffled from the bathroom back to his seat, this time asking the man to stand as he crept into the row. They both avoided eye contact and leaned away from each other. As he sat down, Hinata checked his phone. _7:30_. It was going to be a long 7 hours until San Francisco. 

~

Kageyama Tobio was grateful for the opportunity to visit San Francisco but he was not grateful for being in such close quarters with a small but very attractive man for 9 hours. He’d seen the man from afar while waiting at the gate but he was even cuter up close. Kageyama saw him reach up to shove his luggage into the overhead bin and caught a glimpse of skin as the man’s shirt lifted slightly. He frowned. It had definitely been too long since he’d hooked up with someone and the realization that the man was going to be sitting next to him was like adding insult to injury. 

Kageyama stared into space, trying not to think about the man next to him and their accidental but direct eye contact wasn’t helping. He wasn’t usually so… drawn to strangers but something about that fluffy orange hair and strong jawline had an effect on him. 

A good amount of time must have passed since Kageyama had spaced out as he found himself waking from an unexpected nap with the man clinging to his arm, whimpering softly. _He must be having a nightmare._ Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to push the man away so he let himself press ever so slightly into the touch. The man moved and lifted his head. Kageyama froze, panicking and hoping the redhead didn’t notice he’d pressed closer. He put on his best poker face and looked down. 

“You’re awake. You can let go now.” 

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to lean on you.” The man looked horrified.

“Maybe you should get help if you’re having nightmares and crying in your sleep like that.” _Nice, Kageyama, real smooth,_ He mentally scolded himself.

He mourned the loss of the warmth on his arm as the man settled back into his seat but tried to ignore it. _Maybe if I can just go back to sleep._ That was unlikely but he closed his eyes anyway, trying to force his body to relax. He could feel the man next to him shift and hear the seat belt unbuckle but instead of hearing the man ask for him to move, he could feel the warmth hovering above him. _Oh._ Then, the plane shook and a hand landed on his chest. _Oh no._ Kageyama’s eyes flew open and he found himself face to face with the shorter man. _This isn’t good._ His eyes flicked to the man’s lips and he was about to scold himself again when the plane lurched and the man all but collapsed into his arms. 

_Shit!_ He stifled a surprised yelp as a hand landed at his crotch and squeezed him through his jeans. They both stilled for a moment. _Holy. Shit. That did not just happen._ Kageyama almost laughed, it was just too ridiculous to even process. 

“I hope you’re not usually this forward.” He said before he caught himself and shut his mouth.

The man flailed around in horror before running to the bathroom as Kageyama sat in shock and mild amusement. His amusement quickly turned into embarrassment as he processed what had happened and tried not to focus too much on the feeling of the man’s hands on him. He was going to be in big trouble if he let his mind take a nosedive into the gutter. As the man returned from the bathroom, he avoided eye contact, trying to put distance between them. 

This was shaping up to be a fucking long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm still working on Lying in the Shadows but needed some happy awkward vibes as well so... here's me shoving these two into awkward situations :D Falling on someone in a plane is one of my fears but tbh I'd fall for Tobio any day.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was already off to a bad start. He hadn’t gotten any sleep and the  _ incident _ kept replaying in his mind. Kageyama scowled. It was definitely inappropriate to fantasize about strangers when you were sitting next to them for 9 hours. Plus, it wasn’t like the accident was anything more than, well, an accident. The small redhead next to him would probably be utterly mortified if he knew that Kageyama had dreamt of him in compromising situations. The fear that he would do something embarrassing in his sleep kept him up after he realized what he’d been dreaming of.

He should’ve known that his lack of sleep would result in irritability and the delay at the airport was not helping. The plan had landed over 40 minutes ago and they were still not at the gate. Kageyama checked his smartwatch, 12:15 PM PST. He was supposed to catch a ride from the airport to his hotel at 11:45 AM.  _ Fuck. _

“Thank you for your patience, we will be pulling into the gate shortly. We apologize for the delay.” A voice said over the speaker. 

The redhead yawned and brushed against his arm slightly, causing Kageyama to lean toward the aisle. It was probably another accident but he did not need to be reminded of the warmth of the body leaning against his arm. Or the hand squeezing him through his jeans. Or his hands wrapped in that bright orange hair, coaxing out a soft moan as he-- wait no, that last part was just a dream. 

He could hear Oikawa’s voice in his head:  _ Tobio! Such a perv! _ Not that Oikawa was at a loss for pervy tendencies; Kageyama saw the way he looked at Iwazumi’s ass. He rolled his eyes. This was not the time for thinking about his colleagues’ disastrous love lives. The seatbelt sign above him went off with a  _ ding _ and he practically ripped off his seatbelt and threw himself into the aisle. Chaos ensued as a scuffle to grab bags and hurry off the plan started. Kageyama shuffled as quickly as he could into the main airport, barely catching the flight attendants saying something about apologies and free upgrades. 

“Hey! Hey, angry dude!” 

Kageyama turned midstep, almost stumbling over his own feet. Chasing after him was none other than the obnoxiously-gorgeous-and-accidentally-grabbed-his-dick man.  _ Jesus Christ. Why me?  _ “What?” Kageyama snapped.

“Uh...You just forgot your phone charger.” The man offered up the coiled up wire.

“Oh. Thanks.” He took the charger and with that, the shorter man disappeared into the crowd. Kageyama sighed, staring after him.  _ Better get to the hotel. _

~

Hinata trudged through the lobby of the hotel, dragging his bags behind him. The airport had been a disaster when he’d finally gotten off the plane and he nearly lost his luggage. Not to mention, the hot rude guy had left his phone charger on the plane so he had been forced to talk to him. Well, not forced. He could’ve just turned it in or left it there, but he was definitely being a nice person and it was certainly not that he wanted one last look at those eyes. He’d tried not to think about what had happened, but sitting next to a guy you accidentally groped? Not as easy as you may think.  _ Though, _ Hinata mused,  _ it wasn’t exactly… small... Not that it matters. I’m definitely not thinking about that.  _

He shook his head, trying to clear the thought from his head. It had been quite a journey from the airport to the hotel in Japantown; though he had to hand it to Ryu and Kiyoko, it was a nice place for a wedding. Grueling travel aside, he’d made it in one piece and now he’d be able to take a break from work and spend time with his friends for a few days. When he reached his room, he threw his bags down and flopped on the bed. The bachelor party would be kicked off with a dinner at 7 PM so he had a few to rest, shower, and make his way to the restaurant. Setting his alarm, he toed off his shoes and tossed his jacket aside.  _ Just don’t let me dream about that guy… Please. _

As if his silent prayer had been heard, Hinata slept like a log-- peacefully, deeply, and with no dreams of a certain embarrassing moment. He woke to his alarm and grumbled into the pillow. Heaving himself from the bed, he jumped into the shower and rinsed away the lingering exhaustion and embarrassment. With a fresh start to the evening, he pulled on a pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt and a dark jacket. His fingers carded through his orange hair, deciding it wasn’t worth the effort to fix his bedhead. Ryu said it would be a casual get-together anyway.

A short 15-minute walk later and Hinata found himself at a sleek looking bistro. As soon as he entered the restaurant, he was tackled by multiple pairs of flailing arms. 

“You made it! Heard your flight had some trouble this morning,” Tanaka yelled. “Should’ve given me a call, I’d have told ‘em off for holding you up!”

“Hinata, did you shrink since last week?” Sugawara ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

“Actually, I don’t think he’s as tiny as Nishinoya.” Asahi offered.

“It’s good to see you guys, too. Wait… who’s Nishinoya?”

“Ryu, I thought you said you talked about me all the time!” 

Hinata turned around to see a short man glaring at Tanaka with mock anger. “You’re shorter than I am!” He blurted.

“Hey! I’m the best man so you better watch it!”

“Looks like we’re all here. There are a couple of others but they weren’t able to make it tonight." Ryu announced. 

After a few brief introductions, the group settled at a large table and Hinata was able to get a good look at who was there. Asahi and Suga from the office were there, of course, along with Tanaka’s childhood friend Nishinoya Yuu (who was definitely shorter than Hinata) and his friends from the San Francisco office: Sawamura Daichi and Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

The dinner was incredible: fresh salads, perfectly grilled steaks, and well-mixed cocktails. Hinata felt a little bad not contributing to the (rather large) bill, but Ryu had insisted that it was a gift from his father.  _ ‘How about you can buy me as many drinks as you want tonight?’  _ He’d offered instead. 

As it turned out, that ended up being many,  _ many _ drinks. The group of men bounced from bar to bar and club to club, making their way toward the coast and back. As the night drew into morning, Hinata could barely remember where they’d been or how many drinks he’d had. Luckily, Suga collected them all into a couple of Ubers and sent them stumbling back to the hotel. 

“Ryu, I can’t believe you’re gonna be a married man! I love you so much- don’t ever change!” Asahi sobbed, wrapping Tanaka in a bear hug.

“I th...think I’mma puke…” 

Hinata giggled uncontrollably at the sight of his friends in an elevator with Suga desperately trying to keep them together. The elevator shuddered to a stop and Suga gathered up Tanaka and Asahi.

“Shouyou, you’re up one more floor. You gonna be okay, getting up there?” Suga raised an eyebrow as Hinata nodded, still giggling.

Suga shot one last glance at the closing elevator doors. Hinata huffed and waited for the doors to reopen before staggering down the hall toward his room -- or at least where he thought his room was. He was wobbling along when he smacked into something warm and soft. His arms wrapped around the figure in front of him and he nuzzled into the warmth with a mindless smile. 

“Mmm… soft. Smells nice.”

Then, darkness as he blacked out again.

~

Kageyama wasn’t sure how he’d gotten himself into this situation. He’d been going to see if the vending machine on his floor of the hotel had milk when he found himself wrapped in a tight embrace. His heart nearly stopped when he looked down to see a familiar tuft of orange hair.

“Oh no.”

The short man looked up at him. “Hey! It’s angry dude! You smell nice. We met earlier--” He paused to burp loudly, “-- I sat next to you and accidentally grabbed your di--”

“Yes!” Kageyama interrupted, blushing. 

“Yeah…. My name’s Hinata. Who are you, angry dude?”

“Uh... Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.” 

The arms around his waist released. “Hi Tobio. Or should I call you Mr. Angry-yama? I think...think I’m lost.” Honey brown eyes peered up at him, wide and a little wild.  _ Lost? How drunk is he? _

“Uh… What room are you in? You’re staying here, right?”

“Uh. I think my card… ‘s in my pocket.” Hinata mumbled before he began to tilt to one side. Kageyama reached out and caught him as he passed out.  _ He’s not very heavy, _ Kageyama thought to himself as he began to search the man’s pockets for his hotel keycard. 

Hinata’s room was only a few doors down from his own, so Kageyama carried him to his room, unlocked the door, and dropped him gently on the bed. He was turning to leave when a hand caught the sleeve of his sweater and a soft voice grumbled at him.

“Don’t go… Kageyama.”

_ Shit, he’s cute.  _ Kageyama perched himself on the edge of the bed. “What do you want? I don’t even know you.”

“Tha’s not true, Kags!” Hinata stared up at him, “You sat with me for… dunno...too many hours. I know lots about you! You’re angry….kind of rude ‘cept when you got me un-lost. Your face is nice. Your dick is big. But I’m defffinitely not thinkin’ ‘bout that.” 

Kageyama's eyes widened and he felt a heat rise to his face.  _ He thinks my face is nice? _ Hinata gripped Kageyama’s arm, pulling himself up so they were face to face and Kageyama could smell the alcohol on his breath like he’d been dipped in tequila. 

“Don’t you think I’m cute? Lots of people tol’ me I-I’m cute,” Hinata whispered, pulling the other man in. The warmth of his hands, the slight dip in his voice, it was almost intoxicating.

_Wait, no!_ “Woah!” Kageyama scrambled backward, nearly falling off the bed and sending Hinata tumbling backward. “Y-you’re very drunk and I don’t really know you. Go to bed. Sleep it off.” 

Hinata blinked, cocking his head before rolling over. “Okie.”

Kageyama rushed from the room and back to his own. Once safe and alone, he pressed his back against the door and let his head rest against the wood with a groan.  _ How the fuck does this keep happening? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really just enjoy shoving these two into awkward situations, don't I? Oh well. Come find me on tumblr (lovessorrow) for a little sketch I did from this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

The pounding in Hinata’s head was not helped by the sharp beeping of his alarm. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. A few beams of light were streaming through the curtains and he knew he needed to get up. If he hadn’t set his alarm before the bachelor party, he probably would’ve slept right through the ceremony. He remembered stumbling around the city, laughing and drinking with Ryu and the others. It had been quite a night; He could feel it in every one of his muscles and in the ache behind his eyes. How he’d managed to make it back to his room unscathed he didn’t know, but all's well that ends well he supposed.

He grabbed his phone and turned the alarm off before slowly rolling off the edge of the bed with a grunt. After a couple of splashes of water on his face and a couple of aspirin, the ache subsided a little. He stripped off his t-shirt and jeans, wincing as the fabric caught on his shoulder, pressing into a bruise.  _ How’d that get there?  _ Hinata could only remember pieces of the night. The hot water would help. He was able to climb into the shower and began to rinse the smell of alcohol off. As he got out of the shower, he was grateful for the softness of the hotel towels; one last chance at comfort against his skin before he put on his formal clothes for the wedding. The tux was stifling and his bowtie was tight around his throat, bringing back his headache. He looked into the mirror and looked himself over. He rarely wore formal clothing so it was an unusual sight. Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled to himself.  _ Clean up pretty well, don’t ya Shouyou? _

A chime rang out from his phone and he went to check the notification. 

_ Suga:  _ Are you up yet? People are starting to arrive

_ Hinata: _ Mhm. Be down soon. Save me a seat.

_ Suga: _ Already did.

Hinata smiled. Suga was always one step ahead. He grabbed his room key and headed for the door. Luckily, the venue was part of the hotel so he didn’t have very far to go before he found the ballroom filled with white candles and rows of chairs. It was an elegant ceremony, Hinata could see Kiyoko’s softness reflected in the flowers and white canopy waiting at the other end of the aisle. 

“Shouyou!” 

He found himself being pulled toward a section of chairs toward the front of the room by Nishinoya. 

“Come on! The ceremony will start soon! Sit here. Suga, Asahi, and I have to go get up there but don’t worry I’ve found you some company. You’ve got Yamaguchi and Tsukishima here and then… Damn it where’s Tobio?”

_ Tobio? Seems vaguely familiar. Must’ve heard the name in passing. _

“There you are! Your seat is right here. This is Hinata Shouyou. Shou, this is Kageyama Tobio. Ryu and I met him in college. He’s still as serious as ever, though, not much of one for a bachelor party so you probably haven’t met before.” Nishinoya shot Kageyama a teasing glare.

Hinata looked up at the man and stood to shake his hand before freezing mid-action and flushing.  _ You’ve got to be fucking kidding. _ “Uh…”

Kageyama looked equally mortified. 

“Oh, did you get introduced earlier or something?”

“We uh...sat next to each other on the flight,” Hinata mumbled. Kageyama raised a questioning eyebrow but nodded in agreement.

“Oh. Okay… Oops, I need to run before Suga kills me. I’ll talk to you two later!”

The two men fell silent and dropped into their seats, shuffling awkwardly.  _ Kageyama, huh? This has gotta be some sort of evil karma. I must have done something really bad. And I’d just gotten that memory out of my brain…  _ Yamaguchi idly chatted with him and the unfamiliar man, Tsukishima, and Hinata tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks. Soon, Ryu and his groomsmen appeared followed closely by soft music and the entrance of the bride. Kiyoko lit up the room as she glided toward a teary-eyed Ryu. Hinata smiled. This was no time to dwell on awkward airplane encounters, it was time to celebrate his friends.

~

Despite all his efforts, Kageyama could not stop thinking about the man sitting next to him. Hinata didn’t seem to pay him any mind as the ceremony began and the couple exchanged vows but Kageyama was overly aware of every move the redhead made. After the events of the previous night, he had barely been able to sleep. Trying to keep his mind from the accident on the plane was nothing compared to the way Shouyou had been practically drooling over him. Kageyama knew it was probably the alcohol but there was no way he would’ve come on to him like that if he hadn’t found him attractive, right? And if he hadn’t pushed the man away? Well, that was the subject of multiple late-night thoughts and this was most certainly not the time to think of that. 

He spent the entire ceremony in his head, quietly worrying to himself. By the time the reception was beginning, he found himself congratulating the bride and groom before being ushered to a table. And who was sitting right next to the seat with his name tag on it?  _ What a surprise. _

“I really do appreciate you coming out, Kageyama.” Ryu grinning and leaned closer, “I even found someone I think you might…  _ get along with _ , if you know what I mean.” He pulled away and winked. 

“What? I-”

Ryu shushed him and began to walk away. “No need to thank me.”

Kageyama turned and surveyed the table. There were five others seated around the white, round table. He recognized two of them as the men who had been sitting on the other side of Hinata and one as one of the groomsmen. The fourth he didn’t recognize but the fifth was none other than Hinata Shouyou himself.  _ Figures. _

“Hey! Have a seat!” The man he didn’t recognize called out. “I’m Sawamura Daichi; what’s your name?” 

“Uh...Hi. I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

“Oh! You’re Ryu’s friend from university, right? I’m Sugawara Koushi. It’s so nice to meet you!” The one he recognized as a groomsman cut in.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“Have you met these guys yet? Tsukki, don’t be rude. Introduce yourself.” Daichi shot a look across the table. 

“Yeah. Whatever. I’m Tsukishima Kei. That’s Yamaguchi Tadashi. I don’t know that orange one there.”

“Oh. Hi. Uh… I’ve met Hinata.”

Hinata paled. “Yup.” 

“Ah… So it’s like  _ that _ .” Tsukki smirked, earning a soft snicker from Yamaguchi.

“No!” Kageyama huffed. “No, I mean we just--”

“We just sat next to each other on the plane, that’s all. Then we were introduced earlier and that’s it.” Hinata interrupted.

“Mhm.” Kageyama was thankful for the announcement that dinner would be served soon.  _ Does he not remember? _

Soon enough, dinner was over and after a whirlwind of speeches and toasts, the floor was open for dancing. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi excused themselves to avoid dancing, Daichi asked Sugawara to dance, and Kageyama was left sitting with Hinata in silence. The lights had dimmed and Kageyama was trying not to stare at the way the party lights flicked over Hinata’s face.

“Hey. Um. About yesterday…”

“Yesterday? Oh, you mean the day before? Sorry, I can’t hear you very well.”

“Uh… yeah. Look--”

“Tobio! Shouyou! Come dance!” Ryu wrapped his arms around them, nearly knocking their heads together. “Get up! Let’s go! I gotta go get back to my wife!” He pulled Hinata and Kageyama out of their chairs and onto the dance floor where he left them standing awkwardly.

Hinata looked at the floor and reached his hands out awkwardly. 

“I...I don’t dance.”

“Well, you don’t just say no to the groom on his wedding day.” 

~

Dancing with Kageyama Tobio was not where he thought the day was going to go. Hinata had reached out his hands without thinking and now they were swaying to the loud music. Maybe he was overstepping or maybe the glass of whiskey he’d had with dinner was taking over but he couldn’t help it. The beat picked up and someone slammed into him from behind, sending him into Kageyama’s arms. He scrambled to back away, but the other man’s arms held him tightly. 

Looking up, he saw a blushing Kageyama. His breath caught and for a moment he felt like they fit together perfectly. From the corner of his eye, he saw Nishinoya and Ryu throwing him glances and his cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red -- if that was even possible.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama let go as if he suddenly became conscious of his body. “Y-yeah?”

“Do you, uh, wanna get another drink or something?” 

“Sure.” 

Hinata followed him toward the bar where they found Yamaguchi trying to talk to a sulking Tsukki. Not wanting to overdo it after last night, Hinata ordered a beer and Kageyama followed suit. The whiskey had been enough to fill his limbs with a pleasant warmth and he had no intention of blacking out two nights in a row. God knows what he would do with Kageyama around… Probably embarrass himself. 

“So…” Hinata hummed as they settled in a couple of chairs on the perimeter of the room. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened on the flight.” 

“Idiot,” Kageyama grumbled from behind his drink. “It was an accident. Don’t apologize.”

“I mean… I grabbed… I just… I don’t mind but--”

Kageyama’s eyebrows raised.

“No! I mean not like that! I do mind! Not that you have…” He trailed off. “Shit, I don’t even know what I’m saying. But you looked angry and I was embarrassed.”

“Dumbass. I wasn’t angry. I mean it was embarrassing… but I wasn’t angry at you.”

“Oh. Okay.” Hinata frowned, not quite believing it. “Just not every day you accidentally grab a hot guy’s dick.” He clapped a hand over his mouth. “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

He could feel Kageyama’s eyes on him and he mentally scolded himself.  _ Should’ve known not to say anything after a drink or two. _

“At least you’re fairly easy on the eyes, too,” Kageyama said, barely audible over the music. 

_ Does he think I’m attractive? Or maybe just that I’m not ugly… _

“Stupid-yama! Of course, I’m ‘easy on the eyes’!”  _ Why do I have to say stupid shit like this? _

Kageyama just chuckled. “Yeah, but you looked like a mess that day. I definitely looked more put together.” 

“Who the hell looks good when they’re traveling?”

“I do.” 

“Well, maybe you just look good all the time!”

“Yes. I do.”

“Well, Mr. Pretty Face, fuck you,” Hinata said with mock anger before taking a drink.

“Go right ahead.” 

Hinata choked slightly and nearly spit out the beer. “In your dreams. I’m wayyyy out of your league.” 

“Are you?” Kageyama leaned in. 

“For sure.” Hinata leaned a little closer, not about to back down. He wasn’t usually this bold, but something about Kageyama just egged him on.

“Prove it.”

That was the last straw. Hinata reached out and grabbed Kageyama’s tie, pulling him into a heated kiss. The other man didn’t resist; he just braced himself with one hand on Hinata’s leg, gripping his thigh.

“Will you  _ please _ get a room?”

Hinata pulled away to see Tsukishima glaring at them. He opened his mouth to tell him off but was cut short by Kageyama pulling him out of his seat and toward the door. Their eyes met and he could see something in the deep blue irises that made his heart jump and heat flood his body. It was like an electric shock and he knew instantly what Kageyama wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been slowwwwww y'all. Sorry for the delay but I haven't forgotten about my poor awkward boys. Thanks for reading.


End file.
